La chasse
by Azanielle
Summary: Le choix? Bill ne l'avait pas eu. Abandonné, à moitié fou, il en avait fallu de peu pour qu'il s'effondre définitivement Mais cette vie qu'il n'avait pas désiré, pas voulu, ni même jamais imaginé était peut-être ce qui lui permettra de survivre. Et les yeux gris comme un ciel d'hiver qui le couvaient d'un regard intense seraient sa planche de salut.


Hellooo

Vous ne l'attendiez plus, ne l'espériez plus, le désespériez, le pleuriez, mais le voici, le voilà !

L'OS promis sur le couple Hector et Bill est enfin là. Special dédicace à Mandy qui a pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps j'en suis certaine.

Je l'ai accouché après des heures et des heures d'un travail acharné, j'y ai passé presque des nuits entières, pendant mes pauses aussi, j'en rêvais la nuit, (plutôt des cauchemars) En bref, j'ai faillit en crever... et je n'exagère qu'à peine.

Et je n'oublie pas Nanola, ma bêta pour cette fic, - tyran- qui m'a gentiment corrigé mes grosses erreurs et mes fautes impardonnables. Elle m'en a fait sué elle aussi, mais merci pour ce travail qui m'a permis de gommer les incohérences qui ont eu le malheur de ce glisser entre les lignes, l'orthographe pourris et mont propre désespoir d'en voir un jour le bout.

Donc je vous le livre sur un plateau en argent surmonté d'un voile d'or...le tout pesant sur mes bras épuisés.

Ok, j'arrête mes conneries.

**Donc pour être sérieuse, cette fic ce déroule dans l'univers de FG « le feu et la glace » et ce concentre sur un couple secondaire. Il est fortement conseillé de lire FG pour en comprendre la totalité du contenu. **

**Cette partie est une sorte de préquelle sans vraiment l'être...enfin bon, vous verrez à la lecture.**

Comme toujours, les perso ne sont pas à moi sauf Hector, Kathleen et tous les petits persos secondaires qui sortent de mon imagination. Interdiction de me les prendre sans mon autorisation !

Je suis preneuse de toutes les critiques, à partir du moment ou elles sont constructive.

Bref, le voilà, il est à vous et bonne lecture.

* * *

**LA CHASSE**

Le printemps venait définitivement de s'installer et les rayons du soleil abreuvaient le village d'un éclat lumineux à travers les hauts arbres.

Les enfants couraient de gauche à droite, hurlant et jappant. Un peu plus loin, près de la forêt, une grande louve noire grondait férocement derrière un petit garçon grognon.

« Mais m'an… » geignit-il en portant un regard larmoyant vers l'animal deux fois plus gros que lui. « Pourquoi je peux pas aller au lac tout seul ? J'ai huit ans ! Je suis plus un bébé. »

Les yeux jaunes de sa mère luisaient dangereusement, indiquant clairement qu'elle lui croquerait les fesses si ce soi-disant grand garçon ne se dépêchait pas de rentrer.

Et c'est d'un soupir déçu que le gamin trotta jusqu'à chez lui suivi de près par la bête plutôt impressionnante, il devait bien l'avouer.

Le spectacle étrange que lui offrait l'endroit laissait Bill toujours aussi dubitatif. Voir des lycans sur quatre pattes se mêler à des humains avait quelque chose d'ahurissant. Les louveteaux les plus jeunes ne cessaient de passer d'une forme à une autre, tantôt galopant maladroitement sur leurs pattes malhabiles, tantôt courant, nus comme des vers jusqu'au centre du village.

Leurs rires et leurs grondements enfantins emplissaient l'air d'une mélodie joyeuse et apaisante, alors que les adolescents revêches discutaient discrètement avec les jeunes veelas, d'un nouveau mauvais coup, Bill en était certain.

L'alliance entre leurs peuples profitait grandement à ces jeunes qui trouvaient toujours un moyen d'échapper à l'œil vigilant des parents. Et il n'était pas rare de voir des lycans partir récupérer leurs enfants chez les veelas et inversement.

Les vieux avaient tendance à en rire lorsqu'arrivait un parent Veela, au port fier et altier, le visage de marbre et le regard dur, demander après son fils ou sa fille qui tentait alors de prendre la fuite avec sa bande d'amis.

Cela ne fonctionnait évidement jamais. Il était dur d'échapper à la vigilance des gardiens de la meute. De toute façon, les loups garous semblaient toujours savoir où se trouvait n'importe qui.

Le flair sûrement, ou l'instinct peut-être.

Les anciens portaient sur les jeunes un regard nostalgique et amusé et partaient alors dans de grandes discussions sur leur propre jeunesse et leurs folies toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres.

Quelques humains, sorciers et moldus, s'égayaient de ce beau début de saison, et se promenaient en compagnie de loups garou sous une forme ou l'autre.

Plus loin, il aperçut Remus Lupin, l'alpha, en compagnie de Tonks, sa compagne. Une sorcière avec qui il avait combattu des années auparavant, quand il n'était pas encore chef de meute et qu'il vadrouillait ou bon lui semblait. Bill ne savait pas grand-chose de ces deux-là mais son instinct lui dictait la prudence.

Remus Lupin n'était pas le chef d'une meute aussi importante sans raisons. Il avait entendu dire parmi les plus vieux loups du village que l'alpha était un combattant sanguinaire et sans pitié. Que sa faiblesse était sa force et que la ruse et l'intelligence dont il faisait preuve durant les combats faisaient de lui un loup particulièrement puissant.

Un alpha qui avait réussi l'exploit de mener une meute de plus de quarante membres. La majorité composée de rescapés fuyant les combats. Beaucoup d'entre eux venaient de petites meutes familiales. Trop peu nombreux pour résister aux troupes de mangemorts, ils avaient fui, préférant perdre leurs terres plutôt que de vivre sous le joug d'un tyran qui ne les croyait que bons à être tenus en laisse.

Et pourtant, cette meute rayonnait de vie.

Bill observait ce monde si différent de celui qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent, de loin, se sentant étranger et incapable de s'adapter, se répugnant encore lui-même. Être devenu comme celui qui avait détruit sa vie, sa famille, son passé et son avenir lui était toujours particulièrement pénible.

« Il n'est pas bon pour un jeune loup de rester loin des autres. »

Bill sursauta, surpris. À ses côtés, debout et presque à contre-jour se dessinait la masse imposante d'un gardien. Grand et massif, il arborait un corps presque entièrement recouvert de tatouages divers et variés.

Impressionnant... effrayant même. Après tout, les membres de la garde étaient réputés pour leur force et leur robustesse.

« Tu te sens perdu n'est-ce pas ? » comprit-il en venant s'asseoir près de lui, arborant une posture apaisante. « Laisse-toi du temps louveteau. Tu trouveras ta place. »

« Je... je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, » avoua-t-il d'une voix basse. « Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est être un loup garou. »

L'autre homme sourit, d'un sourire plein de crocs mais étrangement espiègle. Son crâne rasé luisait à la lumière du soleil. Et sa barbe naissante, grisonnante lui donnait une certaine allure, mêlant assurance et sympathie.

D'un mouvement leste, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. L'image fugace mais vive de sa propre main faisant la même chose sur la tête de l'enfant qu'avait été Ron lui traversa l'esprit et le laissa un instant sur le carreau.

« Tu dois juste essayer de ne pas repousser les mains que nous te tendons. Nous sommes une meute et bien que cela te semble encore effrayant, nous sommes là pour chaque membre qui la compose. Et tu en fais désormais partie. »

Bill le laissa partir sans plus d'autre forme de cérémonie. Il passa la journée entière, assis aux abords du village à regarder le monde tourner sans lui, sans jamais oser faire un pas dans cette boucle dans laquelle on voulait l'intégrer.

* * *

Encore malhabile et maladroit sur ses quatre nouvelles pattes, frère loup se sentait comme un petit louveteau qui apprenait juste à marcher. Devant lui, quelques loups attendaient patiemment qu'il approche.

N'était-il pas misérable, lui le chasseur, de paraître si tremblant et pataud dans son propre corps ? Il avait presque l'envie de fuir la queue entre les pattes et se cacher dans un trou de souris tant la honte le submergeait.

La mutation avait été longue et douloureuse. C'est avec peine qu'il avait réussi à terminer la transformation. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait resté aux abords du village loin de toute agitation, loin de sa part lupine qu'il ne comprenait qu'à peine et surtout, loin de cette transformation 'insupportable'.

Un coup de langue amical d'une petite louve l'incita joyeusement à rejoindre le cercle de jeunes désirant partir en chasse.

Kathleen s'était-elle présentée ce matin. Une oméga. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur la hiérarchie de la meute, sauf qu'il était en bas de la pyramide, presque à avaler la poussière. Bien qu'étant traité correctement, il n'avait pas franchement la carrure pour défier un dominant ou tout autre loup. Il était même plus malingre que la majorité des femelles. Il ne savait pourtant pas quelle était la place de l'oméga, ni ce qu'elle représentait, bien qu'elle ne semble pas être très haute dans la hiérarchie, elle avait le respect de tous.

Frère loup trouvait ça agaçant et Bill se prit à lui accorder qu'il avait raison sur ce point-là.

De ce qu'elle lui avait appris, la jeune femme avait mis bas voilà quelques mois. Elle avait enfin la possibilité de se dégourdir les pattes et laisser son louveteau à la charge d'un papa gâteau mais légèrement dépassé par sa petite fille faisant déjà preuve d'un caractère bien têtu. Elle serait une dominante d'après sa mère.

Kathleen était petite, aussi bien sur quatre pattes que sur deux, menue et vraiment jolie. La peau chocolat au lait et de longs cheveux soyeux lui retombaient presque sur les reins. Ses yeux bruns et lumineux avaient la douceur d'un après-midi de printemps et la sagesse d'une femme âgée ayant vécu milles aventures.

Sa louve reflétait sa partie humaine. La fourrure dense plus claire sur les racines et presque noires sur les pointes, elle devait se fondre dans les ombres de la nuit avec une facilité déconcertante.

Devant lui, il reconnut Hector, grand, massif, à la couleur d'un gris sombre, parsemé de blanc qui rappelait des flocons de neiges. Ses yeux d'un gris hiver l'observaient si intensément qu'il baissa la tête et plaqua ses oreilles contre son crâne. Il était à deux doigts de se recroqueviller au sol et montrer son ventre, lorsqu'il sentit son corps puissant se frotter négligemment contre lui.

Frère loup frissonna de plaisir sous le contact amical.

Deux autres loups d'un gris pâle se chamaillaient, frétillant et impatients de partir en chasse.

Bill n'aurait jamais cru ça possible il y a encore peu, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentit l'envie lui nouer les tripes. Courir en groupe dans un même but, sentir les autres près de lui alors qu'ils pourchasseraient une proie.

Il trembla d'anticipation et, quand Hector sonna le départ d'un grondement féroce, il s'élança en avant avec vivacité.

Hector resta en retrait avec Kathleen, laissant les trois jeunes s'ébrouer et se calmer avant de commencer une traque. Ces trois-là avaient bien besoin de se défouler. Bill plus que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Il avait d'ailleurs fallu toute la persuasion de l'oméga pour venir à bout de sa réticence à se transformer.

Étant un converti, il pouvait parfaitement comprendre qu'il n'aime pas passer d'une forme à l'autre. Il était toujours terriblement douloureux pour l'un d'eux de changer. Il fallait parfois des années pour ne plus éprouver une telle souffrance. Le loup avait malgré tout besoin de prendre la place de l'homme de temps en temps, courir et s'exprimer. Rester enfermé dans l'esprit humain finissait immanquablement par le rendre fou. Cela engendrait presque toujours des déficients.

Mais le voir ainsi, sautiller tel un louveteau lors de sa première sortie de la tanière avait de quoi le faire sourire.

Hector avait toujours fait passer la meute en priorité. Et pourtant pour la première fois de sa vie, il se prit à penser qu'il risquerait tout pour un seul loup, l'unique de tout le village à présenter une fourrure d'un roux flamboyant.

La meute. Elle était la définition d'un tout. Une famille, un clan, un univers, un monde à elle toute seule, avec ses propres codes et ses propres lois. Elle était une vie et des dizaines à la fois. Elle était sa maison, là où il avait grandi, appris, connu ses premiers déboires, ses premières victoires, ses premières défaites aussi, ses premières femmes, et toutes ses autres premières fois gravées dans sa mémoire.

C'était dans la meute qu'il était devenu un traqueur, c'était pour la meute qu'il avait pourchassé les déficients avant que la guerre n'éclate. Le plus jeune jamais entré dans cette petite brigade ou seuls les plus solides, les plus forts avaient droit à une place.

Il avait été jeté à terre, soumis de force, avait appris la douleur et les combats, vécu la mise à mort de dizaines de lycans devenus fous, avides de sang et de chair.

Il avait senti les nuques se briser sous ses crocs meurtriers, les muscles se déchirer sous ses griffes, observé la mort prendre possession des yeux de ses victimes, froidement.

Et jamais de sa vie, il n'avait éprouvé le moindre remords. Les déficients étaient dangereux. Ils mettaient la meute en péril. Hector avait toujours considéré être assez miséricordieux pour leur offrir une mort rapide et les soulager de leur folie meurtrière, pleine de l'odeur de sang et de tueries qu'ils transportaient avec eux, comme des chemins tout tracés à leur encontre.

Pour la protection et la survie de la meute, il avait toujours été prêt à sacrifier les vies qui la rendaient vulnérable.

Il était un loup garou, il était la meute.

Et il avait pourtant été le premier à refuser d'abattre Bill, ce jeune loup trop petit et trop mince pour être un dominant. Déjà plongé dans une folie autodestructrice, il avait franchi leurs terres sans jamais sentir les traces olfactives de mise en garde.

Hector avait été le premier à voir son regard empli de terreur, le premier à être touché par la détresse évidente de ce corps en souffrance et le premier à savoir qu'il pourrait être ramené.

Bill et son épaisse fourrure aussi dense et rougeoyante que celle d'un renard, si visible dans les forêts aux couleurs de terre et d'arbre. Bill et son incroyable regard bleu. Ses longues pattes fines, son odeur de prairie et son esprit tourmenté.

Bill, si pitoyable, si faible dans cette clairière, à peine capable de tenir debout, désorienté, et pourtant si vif et si rapide alors qu'il prenait la fuite à leur vue. Trois loups gigantesques, puissants, rompus à la chasse et il leur avait échappés des heures durant, avant qu'ils ne réussissent à l'acculer et le terrasser. Deux heures de plus avaient été nécessaires pour le ramener. Et des semaines pour le voir enfin remonter à la surface.

Bill était un soumis. Un soumis bien plus fort qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

Et Hector admirait cette force cachée derrière sa docilité. Peut-être était-ce ça qui le poussait depuis le début à le protéger.

Un coup d'épaule le ramena au présent et le grognement amusé de Kathleen l'agaça. Son regard malicieux assurait pleinement avoir remarqué l'intensité avec laquelle Hector suivait Bill des yeux. Reniflant, il sut qu'il n'échapperait pas à une petite discussion à leur retour.

Il n'allait certainement pas lui dire que le nouveau soumis de la meute l'excitait au point que frère loup menaçait sans cesse de prendre le contrôle pour aller lui sauter dessus . En temps normal, Hector aimait passer du bon temps avec les femelles célibataires de la meute mais depuis l'arrivée de Bill, il ne désirait plus que lui. Son odeur le poursuivait jusque dans son lit et dans ses rêves.

Son loup grondait férocement dans son esprit, menaçant de détruire ses barrières pour aller le revendiquer comme sien.

Kathleen émit un son étrange entre reniflement et grondement qu'Hector était sûr de pouvoir traduire en langage humain par : « Je sais que tu le veux, et je vais te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu craches le morceau ! »

Peu enclin à se faire harceler par une oméga un peu trop curieuse, il claqua des dents une fois près de sa gorge, l'avertissant de ne pas abuser de sa patience, puis s'élança à toute vitesse, désireux de ramener une proie suffisamment conséquente au clan, et peut-être d'échapper à cette furie de louve qui s'accrochait à lui comme à une tique.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour entendre le martèlement des pattes derrière lui accompagné de jappements d'excitation et d'impatience. Si les trois loups inexpérimentés se calmaient rapidement, la chasse risquait d'être exaltante.

* * *

« Par la lune ! Le cerf qu'on a attrapé est le plus gros que j'ai jamais vu ! » s'exclama Sergueï les yeux brillants d'exaltation. « T'aurais dû voir ça papa ! C'était génial ! Et Bill, wouaaah il est tellement rapide que personne n'arrivait à le suivre. Même Hector peinait! » L'adolescent hyper actif mimait la chasse à l'aide d'immenses mouvements de bras sous le sourire particulièrement fier de son père.

La chasse avait duré une bonne partie de la journée et ils n'étaient finalement rentrés que tard en fin d'après-midi.

Les parents des adolescents les attendaient déjà lorsqu'ils avaient traîné l'animal jusqu'au centre du village. D'autres groupes de chasses avaient ramené leur butin et quelques membres du village s'attaquaient à la préparation de la viande.

Il suivait la conversation de loin, souriant malgré lui devant l'enthousiasme de Sergueï. D'après ce qu'il comprenait, cette chasse était la première des deux tous jeunes hommes qui les avaient accompagnés… sa première à lui aussi d'ailleurs.

Sergueï n'avait eu de cesse d'interagir avec lui depuis, jappant et sautillant autour de lui en une invitation au jeu. Il était ultra sociable, mais un peu trop actif pour lui. Ses deux parents semblaient avoir du mal à contenir son énergie et cette chasse avait été un bon catalyseur. Son père riait de la pitrerie de son aîné. Bill pouvait voir ses muscles se contracter sous son t-shirt moulant. Son fils semblait si mince comparé à lui. À ses pieds, un louveteau maladroit grondait et tentait misérablement d'arracher son pantalon à coup de crocs.

Un peu plus loin, Kathleen semblait prendre un malin plaisir à tourmenter Hector qui contenait difficilement un grondement de colère. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas très envie de s'approcher de l'étrange duo qu'ils formaient. Hector exsudait force et colère et il n'avait pas l'intention de se mesurer à lui.

La lumière du jour déclinait déjà et plusieurs membres de la meute préparaient de grands foyers pour y faire des feux. Le village serait certainement éclairé comme en plein jour une fois la nuit tombée.

Une joyeuse pagaille régnait parmi les villageois, rappelant à Bill les repas de famille dominicaux auxquels sa mère tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. La dernière avait terminé en pugilat et en guerre de tartes aux citrons.

« Bill, dis lui à quelle vitesse tu as rattrapé le cerf ! Je te jure papa, Bill est exceptionnel ! »

L'exubérance du louvart était étrangement touchante. Son père, grand blond aux traits fins, se pencha pour attraper le louveteau qui déchiquetait toujours tout ce qui lui tombait dessus, un sourire de pure fierté paternelle illuminait ses traits. Il était indubitable que cet homme adorait ses enfants.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que tu sois devenu l'idole de mon fils. Attends-toi à le voir avec de grands yeux de bébé énamouré lorsqu'il te croisera au détour de sa route. »

« Hey, c'est pas vrai ! » s'insurgea le tout jeune homme, les joues légèrement rosissantes d'embarras.

Le bambin dans les bras de son père s'agitait toujours plus, couinait et grondait de mécontentement du peu d'attention qu'il obtenait.

« Je suis désolé Bill, mais nous allons devoir te laisser. Joshua est fatigué, c'est pour ça qu'il est si intenable, » commenta-t-il en bloquant la nuque de son petit, le calmant immédiatement.

Wo, eh bien, c'était une méthode efficace. Si Fred et George avaient pu être calmés ainsi autrefois, leur mère aurait évité bien des crises de nerfs.

Sergueï le salua rapidement et courut rejoindre un groupe d'ados l'appelant à grands renforts de mouvements de bras et de cris. Bill aperçut trois veelas en leur compagnie, grands, minces et aux regards rieurs, loin des visages de marbre de leurs aînés.

Son père suivit de peu, un louveteau toujours aussi turbulent accroché aux bras.

Il était étrange de vivre parmi eux. Bill était comme dans une bulle hors du temps. La guerre loin derrière les frontières de leurs territoires semblait n'être qu'un horrible cauchemar duquel il venait de se réveiller.

Frère loup pourtant pouvait encore entendre les échos des combats au loin, imaginait le fracas des batailles, les hurlements des combattants, et l'odeur saisissante et métallique du sang.

Bill devait toutefois avouer que cette journée était la meilleure depuis qu'il était devenu un loup garou et, pour la première fois, un brin d'espoir étincela dans son esprit. Depuis quand les souvenirs noirs de son passé n'avaient cessé de le hanter ? Aujourd'hui, pourtant, il n'y avait eu que cette exaltation de sentir la terre sous ses pattes, le vent dans sa fourrure, le son de la proie devant lui et les odeurs des membres de la meute à ses côtés.

Un sourire étira ses traits et lorsque Hector s'avança vers lui plein d'assurance, le regard toujours froid, il se sentait prêt à affronter une possible colère.

Hector était un homme dur et intransigeant qui ne laissait que peu de place à l'imprévu. Être le second de l'alpha y était certainement pour quelque chose. Pourtant sa présence effrayait le loup roux autant qu'elle l'apaisait sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi.

« Tu t'es très bien débrouillé aujourd'hui. »

Bill écarquilla les yeux, surpris par un tel compliment. Son loup, lui, ronronna presque de satisfaction.

« Heu... je... je n'ai rien fait de spécial, » marmonna-t-il stupéfait.

« Non. Tu as rabattu le cerf exactement où il fallait pour qu'on puisse l'abattre avec un minimum de risques. Pour une première chasse, c'est une très belle prise. »

Merlin, cet homme était bien plus grand qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé, mais le voir juste à ses côtés et sentir son aura qui pulsait au rythme d'un cœur puissant ne faisait que confirmer à frère loup à quel point celui qui se tenait si près était une force de la nature.

Et plus que tout, il comprenait subitement que ses compliments n'étaient pas seulement une manière détournée pour lui de l'intégrer à la meute, mais bel et bien de lui prouver de manière bourrue et quelque peu maladroite, son attachement.

« Oh, eh bien comme nous sommes plusieurs à avoir participé à cette chasse, nous avons tous du mérite je suppose, » souffla-t-il à voix basse, touché malgré lui par un tel compliment.

Les cris des jeunes alors que les premiers feux embrasèrent le ciel le détournèrent de cette conversation quelque peu singulière. Hector n'avait encore jamais montré un réel entrain à discuter avec lui. Mis à part le disputer évidement.

« Pourquoi tant de foyers ? » demanda-t-il, son regard se perdant dans les flammes du plus proche.

« Avec le temps, tu verras que cette meute a tendance à trouver n'importe quel prétexte pour faire la fête. Et aujourd'hui nous célébrons la première chasse de la belle saison. » Hector laissa l'ombre d'un sourire amusé marquer ses lèvres. Son regard étincelait et reflétait la couleur brûlante des feux naissants.

Le cœur de Bill manqua un battement devant une telle vision. Parce qu'Hector était soudainement plus qu'un simple lycan puissant et inébranlable. Il était beau, son aura illuminait les alentours et il avait presque envie de dévoiler sa gorge pour se soumettre à lui sans la moindre once de méfiance.

« Ce soir, les louveteaux auront la permission de veiller plus tard. Il y aura un festin, de l'alcool et des danses. Tout le monde participe. Cette année, les veelas ont même autorisé leurs rejetons à faire la fête avec nous. Je suis certain qu'ils ont encore prévu de faire les pires âneries qui soient. »

Frère loup jappait et gigotait au fond de son esprit, encore empreint de l'excitation de la chasse et semblait d'humeur joueuse. Il appréciait la compagnie du dominant à ses côtés et Bill tout autant, mais encore incertain sur sa place dans la meute, il ne laissa pas libre court à son envie de taquiner cet homme. Il y avait bien trop de risques. Et il n'était pas prêt à les affronter. En regardant les bras massifs croisés sur son torse large et puissant, il se demanda vaguement s'il serait un jour prêt.

« Avec un peu de chance, tu verras même un Remus rond comme une barrique se rouler par terre en compagnie Tonks, » chuchota Hector sournoisement. « Il n'y a rien de plus amusant que de se moquer de lui le lendemain. Notre Alpha n'a jamais tenu l'alcool. »

« Ah bon ? Et toi tu es assez sobre pour qu'on ne plaisante pas à ton sujet le lendemain ? » riposta-t-il si vite que son cerveau n'enregistra sa remarque que lorsqu'il vit le regard surpris d'Hector.

Oh Merlin, il venait de faire une bourde. Alors même qu'Hector semblait vouloir réellement devenir son ami, le voilà qui le mettait au défi, lui un misérable soumis.

Maudit gène Weasley.

Le dominant plissa les yeux et Bill était certain d'apercevoir des éclairs blancs dans ses pupilles orageuses. Il déglutit avec peine.

« Essaierais-tu d'insinuer que je ne tiens pas l'alcool ? » gronda l'autre férocement. Il venait de toute évidence de blesser sa fierté de mâle dominant.

« Heu… je… » s'étrangla-t-il. Sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule et il recula d'un pas, effrayé. L'aura d'Hector crépitait à présent et il semblait contrarié.

« Très bien ! Puisque c'est ainsi, nous verrons bien qui de nous deux finit ivre mort sur la table ce soir, » le défia-t-il. L'autorité qui coulait de sa bouche n'accepterait aucun refus de sa part.

Et sans attendre de réponse, Hector l'abandonna à son sort. Frère loup se tassa sur lui-même dans un coin de son esprit, gémissant de dépit face à ce qui l'attendait.

Bill ne tenait pas l'alcool non plus.

* * *

Kathleen observait de loin Hector interagir avec un Bill mal à l'aise et fuyant. Le jeune homme semblait avoir encore du mal à trouver sa place parmi eux malgré les bonnes intentions des membres de la meute.

Comment pourrait-elle lui en vouloir après tout ? Cette vie, il ne l'avait pas choisie, pas désirée et il avait été plongé dedans la tête la première sans le moindre repère auquel s'accrocher.

La morsure était en soit un acte violent et traumatisant. Faire face à la partie lupine, un animal qui prenait le pas sur une partie de l'être humain était difficile à gérer. Et la douleur... Ah la douleur. Insupportable. Il fallait parfois des années pour arriver à ne plus avoir envie de mourir à chaque mutation.

Bill était l'incarnation vivante de la conversion forcée. Le jeune homme avait bien failli ne jamais revenir.

Récupéré sur les abords du territoire, il avait fallu pas moins de trois dominants puissants, pour réussir à le ramener et le mettre en cellule. Cela devait déjà faire un moment qu'il errait sans but sur les terres, laissé seul, à l'abandon.

Amaigri, blessé et déjà à moitié fou, Bill devait sa survie à Hector. Hector qui n'avait jamais lâché prise sur le loup qu'il avait pris en affection. En tant qu'alpha, Remus se devait de protéger la meute et de soulager les souffrances. Bill n'était plus qu'une âme déchirée de toute part. L'alpha avait été à deux doigts de mettre fin à ses tourments. Kathleen, bien que désapprouvant ce genre de pratique, avait fini par penser que cela serait peut-être la décision la moins cruelle pour ce pauvre gosse.

Pourtant Hector, lui qui n'hésitait jamais à éliminer les lycans dégénérés, avait refusé d'abandonner, assurant qu'il le ramènerait. Cela avait suffi au chef de meute pour lui laisser une chance. Et peut-être aussi soulagé de ne pas mettre fin aux jours d'un jeune homme innocent.

Parmi tous les loups, Hector avait fait partie de ceux qui se chargeaient des déficients. Fin chasseur, il les traquait et les exterminait sans la moindre pitié. Kathleen n'avait déjà que trop vu ce que les loups mordus de force subissaient. La majorité ne survivait d'ailleurs pas, n'arrivant simplement pas à accepter cette nouvelle vie, ce changement profond d'esprit et de corps.

La morsure n'avait rien d'un acte anodin pour un loup garou. Elle représentait une acceptation de soi, d'abandon et de confiance. Elle était destructrice, violente, sensuelle et charnelle. Accepter d'être soumis à un autre, lui offrir son corps et sa vie valait tous les sacrifices.

Mordre un humain sans son consentement préalable pour en faire un lycan…Kathleen frémit à l'idée de la souffrance que cela engendrait pour le corps et l'esprit. Bill avait été laissé là, abandonné comme un chien devenu encombrant.

« Bill semble s'adapter doucement, » souffla Remus en venant à sa rencontre.

Elle lui sourit lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Tonks discutait avec une jeune femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Elle attendait des jumeaux et il serait de son devoir d'oméga de lui venir en aide lors de l'accouchement qui ne devrait plus tarder.

« Je crois qu'Hector l'apprécie bien plus qu'il ne le montre, » continua-t-il.

Un petit rire mutin lui échappa bien malgré elle. Le bras droit de Remus avait beau faire semblant de rien, tout le monde avait remarqué la façon qu'il avait de couver le petit nouveau du regard. Seul Bill semblait être aveugle. Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour une relation. Sa conversion était encore bien trop récente et il lui faudrait encore du temps pour l'accepter complètement.

« Oh crois-moi Remus, il est déjà totalement dingue de lui. »

Ce fut autour de l'alpha de rire, amusé par la situation. Hector n'avait jamais été démonstratif et le voir avec ce petit sourire sur le visage alors qu'il discutait avec Bill avait quelque chose d'étrange et fascinant.

Katheleen admettait volontiers que ce simple geste amical changeait totalement la physionomie de son visage. A vrai dire, ce sourire illuminait Hector tout entier.

« Dans combien de temps penses-tu qu'il va commencer sa cour ? » demanda l'alpha reprenant son sérieux.

La jeune femme poussa un léger soupir. Elle se doutait bien que le bras droit de Remus désirait le jeune soumis, mais ne se leurrait pas sur la réceptivité de ce dernier. Au moins, l'alpha n'aurait pas à chercher un prétendant potentiel pour Bill. Hector ne serait pas homme à laisser quelconque concourant prendre une place qu'il estimait déjà être sienne.

Le dominant serait un bon compagnon. Puissant, protecteur et attentionné, Bill ne pourrait pas trouver mieux.

« Le plus tard serait le mieux. Bill a encore besoin de temps pour s'accepter. Il n'est pas prêt pour une quelconque relation, » souffla-t-elle, malgré tout un brin inquiet.

Remus lui pressa gentiment l'épaule avant de se relever. Sa femme lui faisait de grands signes de bras, déjà impatiente de profiter des festivités du soir.

« Tu as toujours tendance à trop t'alarmer des relations de cette meute, Kathleen. »

« N'est-ce pas là, mon travail ? Je suis une oméga après tout, » rétorqua-t-elle haussant les sourcils.

Le regard de son alpha se durcit brutalement. Sa louve se tassa immédiatement dans son esprit, soumise. Kathleen déglutit. Il ne valait mieux pas mettre Remus en colère. Il n'était pas homme à être tendre lorsqu'il s'agissait de punir les siens.

« Être une oméga ne fait pas de toi la responsable de cette meute, petite fille, » gronda-t-il, lui rappelant durement sa place.

« Pardon alpha, » chevrota-t-elle d'une voix fragile

« N'oublie jamais que ton devoir s'arrête où commence le mien. Tes conseils ne sont pas des ordres, ton savoir n'est pas un libre-service que tu dois offrir à tout heure du jour ou de la nuit. Ton statut ne fait pas de toi la mère de tous les membres de cette meute. »

La jeune femme se crispa. Comment pouvait-il l'invectiver ainsi ? Elle était une oméga, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, de vouloir aider… de soulager les peines. C'était dans sa propre nature, l'essence même de ce qu'elle était.

« Ton compagnon va devoir sévir si tu ne peux toi-même mettre des distances, » termina-t-il devant son visage palissant. « Tu as un enfant qui demande les attentions de sa mère, et tu es une louve qui a besoin courir avec sa famille, chasser et profiter du temps que son alpha lui offre. »

Soupirant, il se pencha légèrement dans sa direction. Il avisa rapidement Tonks qui attendait plus loin, redevenue soudainement calme, consciente que la discussion ne tolérait aucune oreille indiscrète.

Il étira un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, rassurant ainsi la femme qui ne manquerait pas de le punir s'il avait été ne serait-ce qu'un peu trop sévère avec Kathleen.

« Tu dois apprendre à gérer cette partie de toi et laisser les autres régler leurs problèmes par eux-mêmes de temps en temps. Quant à Hector, je lui fais confiance. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Mais je lui parlerai si cela peut te rassurer. »

Se relevant, il rejoignit rapidement la femelle alpha, un sourire railleur aux lèvres. Tonks lui répondit d'un léger baiser sur la joue avant de la saluer d'un petit signe de main presque réconfortant.

Kathleen avait une subite envie de se jeter dans les bras de son compagnon avec sa fille et de ne plus en bouger.

Remus avait raison sur un point, il serait peut-être temps qu'elle profite un peu du temps libre qui lui était accordé.

Après tout, aujourd'hui était jour de fête !

* * *

« Je vais vomir, » grinça Bill, une main devant la bouche.

La nuit était tombée depuis des heures déjà, et la fête continuait de battre son plein. Entre rire et chants païens beuglés par une meute totalement éméchée. Les hommes, choppes d'alcool fort en main, se tenaient par les épaules et se balançaient de droite à gauche, braillant plus que chantant, sous les rire de convives hilares.

Des dizaines de personnes dansaient autour du plus grand foyer. Des loups garou sous forme animale tanguaient sur leurs pattes à moitié ivres. Et les jeunes ne se privaient pas de mettre sur images les pitreries de leurs parents. Cela deviendrait de très bons moyens de pression pour obtenir gain de cause plus tard.

Seuls les plus petits dormaient dans une nursery de fortune. Des louveteaux se mêlaient à des enfants en bas âges, surveillés par quelques adultes sobres. Et surtout par des sorts de protections et de silence. Roulés les uns contre les autres, en un mélange de peau et de fourrures, les petits dormaient comme des bienheureux, ignorant des parents complètement cinglés qui continuaient de chanter, boire et danser.

Bill aperçut l'alpha sous forme lupine, la fourrure grise et le regard vitreux, roulé sur le dos, les quatre pattes en l'air, la langue pendante et bavant joyeusement. Certains jeunes veelas en profitèrent pour lui raser une partie de sa fourrure pendant que leurs amis lycans s'arrangeaient pour immortaliser la scène.

Il était certain de voir son portrait agrandi, accroché le lendemain à l'endroit le plus visible du village. Le pire étant Tonks qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à aider la joyeuse troupe à accomplir leur forfait. Il entendait presque son petit rire mauvais. Bill eut presque pitié de lui.

La nausée lui retourna de nouveau l'estomac.

Par Merlin, Hector et lui avaient participé à cette beuverie géante et... il avait bu et bu et encore bu jusqu'à sentir le sol se mouvoir sous lui, telle une mer déchaînée en pleine tempête.

« Je vais vomir, » répéta-t-il, pâle comme un mort.

Son regard flou distinguait à peine les ombres mouvantes devant lui. Le sol ne coopérait pas avec lui, l'empêchant d'avancer ou alors peut-être était-ce ses jambes qui faisaient une grève ?

« Hector… » geignit-il piteusement. « Pourquoi le sol bouge aussi vite ?... Ce n'est pas normal qu'un sol fasse ça. Vilain, vilain plancher. »

Un rire rauque contre lui vibra dans sa poitrine et il se redressa maladroitement contre le flanc d'un loup dominant au parfum musqué.

Il sentait drôlement bon d'ailleurs.

« C'est ta faute d'abord. Tu m'as fait boire. Je n'aime pas boire. Je n'aime pas l'alcool. » baragouina-t-il de façon à moitié compréhensible.

Le voilà qui mâchouillait ses mots. Sa langue aussi avait elle décidé de faire grève ?

Soutenu par un Hector au sourire railleur, Bill fronçait les sourcils, contrarié. Ivre, mais encore quelque peu lucide, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû céder à son défi.

« Tu as ri aujourd'hui. Tu as ri et tu t'es amusé avant même d'avoir commencé à boire, Bill. Cela n'en valait-il pas la peine ? »

Le jeune loup garou tenta de rassembler ses esprits et malgré le flou de ses pensées avinées, il se remémora cette soirée de fête.

Son compagnon de beuverie disait vrai. Durant quelques heures, son passé fut oublié et remplacé par une allégresse joyeuse, pleine de rire. Son ventre remua étrangement sous la sensation d'appartenance qui l'étreignait à cet instant.

Puis la nausée se rappela à son bon souvenir. Il ne trouva qu'à peine le temps de se pencher sur le côté avant de vomir tripes et boyaux. Hector le soutenait d'une main puissante et délicate, alors que lui, pauvre loque, plié en deux, puant l'alcool, recrachait jusqu'à son déjeune de la veille. Merlin, il n'y avait rien de plus humiliant.

« Je te déteste, » marmonna-t-il lorsque son ventre cessa quelque peu de jouer les acrobates.

« Tu ne sais pas mentir Bill, encore moins lorsque tu es si ivre que tu ne tiens même plus debout tout seul. »

Les sourires allaient bien à Hector, remarqua-t-il en se redressant tant bien que mal. Pas trop vite afin d'éviter de contrarier son estomac une fois de plus.

« Je te déteste quand même, mais tes sourires, je les aime, » souffla-t-il.

L'instant suivant, ses pieds s'emmêlèrent et il faillit tomber lourdement au sol. Ce qui ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée, parce que rejoindre sa petite cabane semblait être un parcours interminable. Hector lui lança un regard étrange et ses yeux gris d'hiver dévoilèrent un éclat brillant de satisfaction.

« Alors je tâcherai de sourire plus souvent, » répondit-il à voix basse, tout près de son oreille, comme on murmure un secret.

Bill hocha frénétiquement la tête, la chaleur dans son ventre refit surface aussi violente que les pintes de bières qu'il avait avalées les unes après les autres pour concourir contre cet idiot de dominant.

Ce qui déclencha un nouveau malaise. Son estomac se contracta violemment et il finit par ne plus vomir qu'une bile acide, lui laissant un goût âcre au fond du gosier.

Et pourquoi l'autre là, avait-il l'air aussi frais alors que lui avait juste envie de mourir là, par terre, maintenant, tout de suite ?

« Je me sens pas bien Hector, » articula-t-il, quelque peu hypnotisé par le chemin de terre qui serpentait le long des maisons en vagues sinueuses. Il y avait même un coin d'herbe grasse un peu plus loin qui ferait un très bon oreiller.

« Je sais. Je te ramène chez toi et tu pourras te reposer un peu. »

« Non, laisse-moi là, » geignit-il. « La maison est trop loin… »

L'ignorant, le dominant le porta presque jusqu'à la petite maison qui lui avait été attribuée après son rétablissement. Le logement n'était guère spacieux mais bien suffisant pour une personne seule. Si cela ne tenait qu'à Hector, il l'aurait déjà forcé à emménager avec lui.

Mais loin d'être stupide, il savait Bill encore trop fragile pour accepter la relation qu'il désirait. Il lui faudrait se montrer patient et en profiter pour 'éliminer' toute concurrence.

Il n'était pas encore né, celui qui tenterait de lui prendre ce qui lui appartenait déjà.

Le traînant jusqu'au lit, Hector, prit le temps le mettre plus à l'aise. Déjà à moitié endormi Bill ne réagit pas lorsqu'il lui ôta ses chaussures, chemise et pantalon pour ne lui laisser qu'un simple boxer.

La vue que le jeune homme lui offrait était tout à fait délectable. Bien que fin, Bill avait le corps ferme, loin des muscles puissants des dominants. Sa peau pâle tranchait avec ses taches de sons et l'abondance de ses cheveux roux. Son visage serein dans le sommeil lui redonnait les traits d'un jeune homme plein de vie loin des tourments d'un passé encore trop vivace dans son esprit.

Aujourd'hui, Hector avait entraperçu le lycan joviale, drôle, tendre, maladroit timide qu'il était. Et il espérait un jour le voir ainsi à chaque levé de soleil.

Encore vulnérable et quelque peu instable, il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant d'envisager de le séduire. Bill avait pour l'instant besoin de repères stables et définis pour se reconstruire. Et Hector ferait en sorte d'en être un des piliers les plus important.

Tout autant qu'il se ferait un plaisir d'éliminer la moindre concurrence potentielle. Après tout, Bill était bel homme et attirait un peu trop les regards concupiscents des dominants célibataires alentour.

Si Hector était réputé pour quelque chose, c'était bien sa détermination à toujours arriver à ses fins. Et ce qu'il désirait le plus ardemment n'était autre que Bill.

Son loup hurla de ravissement. Le jeune soumis n'était pas encore son compagnon, mais qu'importe le temps que cela lui prendrait, il le deviendrait.

Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait été aussi certain, telle une évidence que le loup rougeoyant était celui qui lui fallait.

Un soupir chargé d'alcool échappa à l'endormi, ramenant l'attention du dominant sur lui. Il marmonnait, constata-t-il avec une surprise teinté d'amusement.

Oui, Bill était parfait pour lui.

* * *

Aussi étrange que celui puisse paraître, Bill ne s'était plus senti aussi serein depuis que cette maudite guerre avait commencé, depuis qu'il n'avait plus fermé les yeux sans crainte d'une attaque, depuis que ses nuits le hantaient de cris de douleur et de détresse de sa famille, depuis ce jour où il avait tout perdu.

Souffrant d'une horrible gueule de bois, sa tête menaçait de tomber au sol. La douche n'avait qu'à peine atténué sa migraine et il avait toujours la sensation d'avoir avalé un rat mort.

Pourtant un sourire fatigué étirait ses lèvres depuis de si longues minutes que ses joues commençaient à lui faire mal.

À son réveil, la première chose qui avait percé la brume de son esprit était l'odeur d'Hector. Elle emplissait la chambre en un mélange d'alcool, de musc et de force. Il avait passé la nuit à le veiller. Son cœur avait manqué un battement à ce constat.

Les cris des enfants raisonnaient déjà dehors et il entendait certains adultes gémir et grogner à leur encontre de faire moins de bruit. Au moins, avait-il pensé, il n'était pas le seul à se trouver dans un piteux état.

Les souvenirs quelque peu flous de la soirée lui étaient revenus en mémoire et il s'était senti aussi mortifié qu'euphorique. Un sourire avait commencé à paraître sur son visage alors qu'il se remémorait les farces des jeunes, les chants ignobles de certains faisant couiner les lycans sous forme animale. Il avait encore les senteurs du repas que tous avaient dévoré. Le joyeux brouhaha de la fête claironnait encore dans ses oreilles.

Et maintenant, assis dans la petite cuisine, devant un café maintenu au chaud par un sort, accompagné d'une potion anti-gueule de bois laissée par Hector, son sourire ne finissait plus de s'étirer.

Des papillons virevoltaient vivement dans son ventre apaisant un peu ce dernier des méfaits de l'alcool.

Dans sa main une photo d'un Remus allongé, sur le dos, la langue pendante et la gueule baveuse, arborait désormais une fourrure à moitié rasée et une teinte passée d'un gris à un vert éblouissant.

Oh Merlin, la meute ne cesserait jamais de lui rappeler cette mésaventure.

Un petit rire acheva de le mettre de bonne humeur lorsqu'il lut le message en lettres élégantes derrière la photo.

_« Je t'avais bien dit que voir l'alpha plein comme un tonneau était amusant. Je devrais retrouver les instigateurs de cette farce et les récompenser. »_

Frère loup jappa.

Bill ne put empêcher la sensation d'appartenance de l'étreindre dans ses bras chaleureux.

Après sa longue errance, il avait retrouvé une place. Sa famille lui manquait, Ron lui manquait et il savait que ses cauchemars étaient tapis dans l'ombre de son esprit jamais très loin, mais aujourd'hui, il commençait à comprendre ce qu'était être un loup garou et d'avoir une meute.

Bill avait de nouveau un chez lui.

Dehors, le hurlement d'horreur de Remus résonna dans tout le village sous les rires moqueurs de l'assemblée.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Alors, alors?

Verdict? J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas.


End file.
